


殤凜｜白色情人節

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Summary: 噗浪情人節安價，會特別標註中骰內容
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 1





	殤凜｜白色情人節

1

凜雪鴉突然想起，再過幾天就白色情人節了。

該送什麼回禮給殤不患好呢？

>不然把殤不患綁架到私人海灘villa

2

凜雪鴉思索了一會兒，突然覺得這些時日他們都在工作，或許休息一下也不錯。

他腦筋很快的便動到之前曾看過的私人海灘Villa上，不如就去那裡吧！

於是凜雪鴉該去哪裡綁架殤不患呢？

>片場休息室

3

下戲後，凜雪鴉偷偷摸摸地溜到殤不患休息室，很順利的就看到殤不患，他正好坐在沙發吃燒餅解饞，專心到完全沒發現移動到他背後的凜雪鴉。

接著凜雪鴉出手很快地，將借來的道具手銬銬上殤不患，害他吃一半的燒餅直接落地。

「你又再做什麼！」殤不患想也不想就知道做出這種事的人還有誰。

他瞪大眼睛看了看地上無辜的燒餅，又回頭望向笑臉盈盈的凜雪鴉。

「綁架不患啊。」凜雪鴉沒頭沒尾的說了這句，一臉自然的模樣令殤不患感到不悅。

於是一邊開始掙扎，另一方則跨越沙發更努力的想要壓制住對方。

4

兩個男人就這樣幼稚地在沙發上開始半真半假的扭打，沒有使出全力的殤不患稍微一鬆懈就被凜雪鴉按住雙手的躺在沙發上。

那人幾乎是全身跨坐在他的身上，垂落下來的雪色髮梢拂在他頰上，歷經方才動作的兩人都有些微喘的順著呼吸。

「不患是不是忘記什麼了？」回神過來，凜雪鴉這般問著他。

「什麼？」殤不患聽著這番話更加不明所以，挑起眉反問道，只見凜雪鴉還是那般表情，像是早就預料到他會這樣說似的。

「放開我。」

「不要。」凜雪鴉很快的駁回，「不患跟我一起去度假吧！」

「說什麼啊你。」殤不患斥責這個還沒殺青，心思就飄到其他地方去的傢伙。「怎麼說也不是現在吧？」

看起來不太好綁架呢，凜雪鴉該怎麼說服不患呢？

>「度假或現在跟我做，選一個！」(開始脫對方衣服)

5

「為什麼不能是現在？」凜雪鴉歪頭，但那眼神裡分明是藏起了情緒。

「還用的著說嗎！」因為我們現在在工作！

殤不患簡直搞不懂今天的凜雪鴉怎麼一回事，覺得他那平常就難以理解的思路更加難以捉摸，然而凜雪鴉卻沒有要放棄的意思：「不然我們過幾天再去度假……」

「就說了不行！」殤不患覺得太陽穴都疼痛了起來，「拜託你別鬧了……」

「如果不患不願意跟我去度假的話，那就現在在這裡做如何？」凜雪鴉出聲打斷他，伸出空著的單手開始解起殤不患身上的衣釦。

>開始掙札 反壓鴉

6

「喂、你⋯⋯！」殤不患看著凜雪鴉不像是在開玩笑，於是他便開始掙扎起來，而終究敵不過雙手力氣的，凜雪鴉又是跨在他身上，殤不患才不過是借力翻個身就把凜雪鴉反壓制在沙發上。

他將道具手銬上的安全鎖解開。

「你今天到底怎麼了？」殤不患眉頭深鎖，俯瞰著凜雪鴉。

>別過頭說肚子餓了

7

殤不患打從一開始就沒想起過幾天就是白色情人節。

凜雪鴉心知肚明，也深知這個連自己生日都會忘記的男人，要他去注意些什麼小細節確實為難了。

但凜雪鴉最後選擇別過頭。

「肚子餓了。」他隨便胡謅了藉口，思索還是當作沒這回事好了。

而殤不患還在受害燒餅的氣頭上，但當他挨近凜雪鴉時，看了對方欲言又止、像藏了什麼事的表情時又心軟起來。

>不患 拉回凜的臉 逼他說實話

8

殤不患沒有像對方那麼多花花腸子，他也不知道自己做了什麼。

但看到凜雪鴉露出這副模樣時，心裡卻油然而生了愧疚感，不自覺就讓他覺得自己做錯了什麼。

於是他將像小孩子氣別過頭的臉，輕輕地擺回來。

「說實話。」雖是命令句，但他聲音確實放輕不少。

然而凜雪鴉卻不領情，「在下認為，這對不患來說或許是什麼無聊事。」說完後又固執的別過頭去。

這次殤不患也不想忍了，本來就沒多少耐性的他問：「怎樣你才要說？」

>親親！抱抱！舉高高！！

9

「我認為今天就這樣吧。」

凜雪鴉被壓著，索性就閉上眼看這人什麼時候才去不逼問。

沈悶的氣氛沒過多久，他就感受到身上那個重量逐漸放輕，但下個瞬間他突然就被捏著下顎，殤不患強硬的唇覆上他的，被他反射性的咬下。

「嘖⋯⋯」他聽到殤不患吃痛的聲音，當凜雪鴉看到他以指腹抹著被咬出血的下唇時本想道歉，但他還來不及說些什麼。

殤不患這次吻上時他任由對方撬開自己，帶有血味的舌尖抵著他上顎，在舌腔侵門踏戶的掃了一圈，又捲起他的舌身吸吮，深而纏綿的親吻一直到凜雪鴉覺得從舌竄上至頭皮都發麻不已，但他始終再也沒推開對方。

殤不患結束這吻後看著凜雪鴉有些恍神，微張忘記闔上的唇，一時玩心大起，突然就站起身把人從腰部抱起。

就算是唯恐天下不亂的凜雪鴉也不免發出驚呼。

「說不說？」殤不患抱著那個失重而掛在自己身上，害怕摔下去而緊抓衣布不放的凜雪鴉問道。

被殤不患這樣安撫，任誰都生氣不起來；雖然已經氣消了，但此時凜雪鴉卻突然覺得如果說出他只是因為白色情人節想給驚喜⋯⋯難以言喻的燥熱突然就從脖子逐漸爬上面頰。

>你跟我去渡假我才說

10

凜雪鴉在想著要如何轉移話題才好，這時殤不患突然揉了把扛在肩上的腰側。

「噫⋯⋯你做什麼！」

「你早上還在抱怨呢。」

殤不患說著，明明環著腰的手不方便施力，但他還是按著早上看到凜雪鴉在揉捏的部位，這只是再平常不過的動作，卻害得凜雪鴉這下內心一片騷亂，像是被突然被塞多了什麼原本不屬於自己的事物，竊喜和不安兩種截然不同的情緒在內心裡頭交雜。

好險殤不患並沒有注意到他現在這樣，凜雪鴉內心想著，但同時他語氣異常冷靜的說道：「不患跟我去度假就說。」

>殤不患答應

11

聽到凜雪鴉這麼說，他差點要笑出聲。

殤不患還是不知道凜雪鴉到底在固執些什麼，不過事已至此，他想跟導演換一下時間或許也不是不可以吧。

「好，好。」殤不患說道。他抱著凜雪鴉回到沙發，卻又不讓他坐在椅墊上，他臂膀按的很緊，凜雪鴉也只好就這樣跨坐在他腿上。

殤不患隨手撥弄整理下他被亂弄得額髮。「答應你，那你可以跟我說了吧。」

「……距離情人節也過一個月了。」

「嗯？」殤不患聽了凜雪鴉的話，他知道對方這樣已經是盡最大的提示了，「同居一個月又如何了？」

他一臉疑惑的問道，但當他才剛說完就看到凜雪鴉原本都揚起的嘴角又垂下，就知道自己又說錯話了。

就算是木頭還是會看臉色，殤不患這次也算長點記性，連忙抱緊對方去安撫，「我不懂，你就直接告訴我了吧。」

「……白色情人節。」凜雪鴉咕噥，聲音小的只讓殤不患聽見。

「……那是什麼？」

殤不患知道情人節，但什麼白色情人節他活這麼久壓根就沒聽過；但聽到他這麼一說的凜雪鴉，這下總算是搞懂一切。

「說您俗氣還真是抬舉了。」凜雪鴉一如往常酸著殤不患，不過他覺得這擁抱很舒服，不自覺的就抓緊些，指尖在衣上抓出幾道深深的折痕。

他一直都知道，殤不患並不是沒有把自己放在心上，只是會在意、會關心的事情不同而已。

「俗氣又怎樣，我倒覺得這樣挺好的。」殤不患回嘴，任由凜雪鴉埋在他肩上，卸下防備的盡情發洩。

>換殤把人綁架到道具倉庫愛愛  
加骰道具：拙劍、旗袍、黑絲襪、茅草堆、貓耳、情趣貓尾巴、吃了就只能喵喵叫的巧克力 

12

白色情人節當天他們並沒有休息，不過也就在這天，殤不患一下戲就臉色鐵青、衣服都還來不及換下面目猙獰的把凜雪鴉拉到一旁。

「你說你到底都在休息室裡藏了些什麼。」殤不患低聲質問凜雪鴉，被對方嘻皮笑臉的擋回去。

「唉呀，殤大俠比預定中還早發現呢。」

「你又打算在休息室做些有的沒的……唉算了。」殤不患懶得生氣下去，揉了揉發疼的太陽穴。

「不患今天真難得，」凜雪鴉已經得了便宜還打算賣乖，「我這裡驚喜可不只有一個呢。」

「你還做了些什麼。」殤不患這句話已經不是疑問句，他邊問著心裡同時在想對方哪來這麼多時間。

「不患猜看看啊。」凜雪鴉邊說著，但卻沒給殤不患回答的機會，趁著沒人注意時親了下去。

所謂的驚喜感從某方面來說殤不患已經無感，不過對於凜雪鴉他一直都是很有感覺的。

劇組收得差不多時，他和凜雪鴉一起回到他發現藏有用途不可言喻用品的休息室，接著看凜雪鴉又翻出一盒巧克力，很有儀式感的在他面前打開包裝。

殤不患直覺案情不單純。「這又是什麼？」

他直接了當的詢問凜雪鴉，沒想到對方居然回了更不明所以的答案。

「……吃了就會喵喵叫的巧克力。」凜雪鴉用只有殤不患能聽見的音調說著，而殤不患知道這世界上沒有魔法，但有情趣。聽了凜雪鴉這麼說，演技再不怎樣他也只能配合演下去。

於是殤不患拿起了其中一顆，親手餵給凜雪鴉吃下；凜雪鴉此時也乖巧的，張口咬住殤不患遞過來的巧克力，接連著將手指也含入口中，溫暖濕潤的舌尖舔著巧克力的表面，又舔了舔殤不患指腹，這麼明目張膽的暗示，事已至此兩人心照不宣的，也不想再管現在還是在片場這種事。

在口中的手指離去，換上的是唇舌糾纏，殤不患嚐起那人口中帶苦的甜味，隱約總覺得唾液讓那種甘甜的味道凸顯出來；接著他按上凜雪鴉的腰間，將那藏在腰間的暗釦解開，退下白色褲裝的時候他生覺手感有些怪異，不禁就離開唇舌往下一看，發現了凜雪鴉在裡頭穿了一雙黑色的絲襪。

「這就是你說的驚喜？」殤不患想起稍早前凜雪鴉說過的話，手掌忍不住去多摸了幾下細滑的絲料，藏在一身藍白下的黑特別顯眼，更別提凜雪鴉的膚色白皙，交接處隱約可以看到被勒紅的皮膚。

「不患也太看不起我了。」當凜雪鴉用這種語氣說話時殤不患就覺得麻煩大了。

只見凜雪鴉戴著露指手套的雙手並用，提起了遮在身前的衣擺，露出裡頭小褲，上頭被半甦醒的性器撐出形狀。

殤不患這下真覺得麻煩大了，那裡也大了。

下一秒他突然就將凜雪鴉如前幾天那般扛起，順帶扯去沒脫完全的鞋褲，同樣的一件事發生在凜雪鴉身上，這次並沒有發出什麼驚呼，只是一雙著著黑色絲襪的腿露在外頭，下半身近乎只靠著單薄的衣擺在遮檔還是有些沒安全感的。

「殤大俠這次又想做什麼。」凜雪鴉故做鎮定。

「綁架。」

「嗯？」

凜雪鴉還沒有會意過來殤不患的意思，只見眼前的殤不患開始往門口移動，本來還以為只是要嚇嚇他的。

但見殤不患完全沒有遲疑，驚覺現在這種狀態萬一被看到會非常不妙的凜雪鴉開始扭動掙扎了起來；而殤不患不顧凜雪鴉的掙扎，帶著人和東西就往外頭走去。

門開起來的瞬間凜雪鴉臉上爬滿了臊熱感，身體也不再多做掙扎，但全身緊繃得很。他心裡想著要是殤不患害他被看到他這次絕對跟他沒完沒了！一面將自己深深的埋到殤不患身後的披風裡頭。

幸好他們在休息室裡折騰的時間中似乎人都走光了，一路上誰也沒有遇見這點讓凜雪鴉鬆了口氣，但並不代表他能夠放心下來。

他被帶到了位於攝影棚旁邊的倉庫內，殤不患一進來就將他扔在拍戲時用的茅草推上，粗糙的草刺刮著凜雪鴉的皮膚，好不容易度過一劫危機的他正想要開口抱怨，接著又被殤不患扔了東西過來。

凜雪鴉接過一看，發現是自己原本藏於休息室的貓耳髮飾和貓尾巴，還有潤滑。

「不患要玩這些休息室也可以做。」

凜雪鴉才不滿開口馬上就被殤不患回了：「不是說吃完只會貓叫嗎，休息室還可能會有人經過。」言意之下就是接下來，可能會叫很大聲。

而同個時間，殤不患的目光突然瞥見一旁放著很少使用的道具……

於是凜雪鴉除了他原本就準備給殤不患的「驚喜」，現在還要加碼贈品。

「喵……」凜雪鴉扭動了身體，許久未打理的衣服上頭還有些潮濕的味道。

就在方才，他被要求換上了一件明顯以他身材來說，穿上去明顯過短的青花旗袍。

原本的戲服被丟到一旁，殤不患替他戴上貓耳時看到了他臉上有些心不甘情不願，露出揶揄的表情，「這可是你替我準備的回禮。」殤不患一邊說著，也不管為什麼巧克力是兩人一起吃卻只有一人能喵喵叫這個巨大漏洞。

他欺上躺在茅草堆上的凜雪鴉，雙手扶上了穿著絲襪的腿並將之拉開夾在自己的腰側，他從大開的腿間看到了那條用料極簡的小褲，拉開到一旁正好就可以看到私處。

明明就是幾乎每天都在做的事，但殤不患似乎對此就是不厭其煩，他將從休息室裡一同帶出來的潤滑塗抹上乾澀的穴口，也擠上一些在貓尾前端的塑膠塞上，偏硬的塞子抵到上頭，前端略些試探的撐開軟肉，而後卻又退回，殤不患最後還是先用了手指去替凜雪鴉擴張。

「喵嗚……」明明被撐開時很敏感，凜雪鴉依舊很盡責的扮演好禮物的角色，他夾在殤不患腰上的腿部緊繃，裡頭被帶繭的指腹括騷時覺得全身都泛起一股麻癢，旗袍的布料都被胸前興奮的乳粒挺立起來，在絲綢的布料上弄出了惹眼的印子。

那處也不例外，原本還有點垂軟的性器此刻又被刺激的探出布料之外，凜雪鴉在殤不患刻意處碰前端時情不自禁地混著喵叫出聲來，乍聽之下就像貓在發情，不停擺動的頭首把戴好的貓耳都弄歪一邊，看上去凌亂可愛。

這樣前後夾攻下裡頭很快就放鬆了，殤不患抽出手指時肉穴還咬著他彷彿不想放開，他將沾上濕潤的手指往大腿上撇抹兩下，他看著凜雪鴉面露春色像儼然已經發情的貓，拿起一旁的尾巴又是試探性質的在上面來回按壓出水聲，被對方不滿悶聲的催促才將擠入軟肉裡頭，肛塞前端進入了，凜雪鴉所選的也不算大，內壁很快便欲求不滿的將整根吃入下去，留下外頭連接的白色尾巴，這下凜雪鴉看起來更像是隻等人疼愛的貓。

不過殤不患早就想好沒打算白收這份禮物，他突然的就將凜雪鴉翻過身來，抽出腰間的拙劍架在雙腿的膝窩，使得凜雪鴉呈現出必須跪姿的模樣。

凜雪鴉發出「咪」的叫聲，迷濛的回首望向正在拿細繩粗略固定住雙腿的殤不患，只見對方露出只對凜雪鴉才有的那種不懷好意的表情；而這樣的姿勢使原本就不長的旗袍這下也遮不住臀部，白皙的臀肉小褲和尾巴，視覺上的饗宴殤不患是享受到了，他壓住了髖部，手裡抓著貓尾的尾端前後抽弄裡頭，翻攪出悶悶的水響，惹得眼前那隻貓咪嗚咪嗚的叫著，凜雪鴉下身幾乎都被殤不患給控制住，但裡頭卻始終像是在搔不到癢處的令他慾望始終得不到滿足。

「哈啊、喵……給我……」他最終還是忍不住開了口，而殤不患雙手一拉用力的扳開臀肉，看著因軟肉被猛力撐開而快夾不住的肛塞卡在了穴口，隨著他的呼吸像是在吸吮，於是殤不患掏出自己已經硬了不知多久的肉柱，跟著也塞進裡頭。

當下裡頭的刺激爽得凜雪鴉蜷曲縮起腳趾，和殤不患的性器相比那顆肛塞像是輔助用的小球，被性器帶著一下一下抽弄著肉壁裡頭，很輕易就能磨到敏感的點位上，讓凜雪鴉叫得很淫蕩。

殤不患使力操到的最深處時凜雪鴉全身發顫，快要高潮的裡頭不停抽搐絞緊了在裡頭逞兇的性器，而殤不患一手抓住了臀肉的手指在上頭留下淺淺的指印，使勁地操弄把會陰處也都撞得紅腫，把凜雪鴉的快意推到最高點而驚叫著出精，濁濁白精從性器流了出來，滴落在被他們拿來當緩衝的茅草上。

後來殤不患又接連幹了數十下，把還在高潮餘韻中的凜雪鴉刺激的不停地搖首嗚咽，才把灼熱的精水也送入他體內，射了很多在裡面，拔出來時裡頭始終是夾不住的把肛塞也推了出來，流出很多濁白色的液體。

回家的路上凜雪鴉沒什麼力氣，硬是被殤不患抓去泡了澡。

「似乎還要一陣子。」凜雪鴉被殤不患抓起小腿按摩時說道，殤不患想大概是指跟導演換來的休假，深覺這時的凜雪鴉像是小孩子在倒數去郊遊的日子，也只有這種時候他才如此不遐思所露出這一面。

令殤不患不禁莞爾一笑，「老想著這些……真拿你沒辦法。」


End file.
